To the Park
by o4o86
Summary: /Really old work from highschool./ Lieutenant Hawkeye notices that Edward is stressed from his missions, so she urges the Colonel to take him somewhere to relax. The two head to the park . . . RoyEd


Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal__ Alchemist _or any of its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for sexual situations

Pairing: YAOI—Roy/Ed (Leave now if this is not for you.)

Summary: Lieutenant Hawkeye notices that Edward is stressed from his missions, so she urges the Colonel to take him somewhere to relax. The two head to the park . . .

**To the Park**

"To the park?" asked the Fullmetal alchemist, confused, "why would you want me to go to the park with you?"

Colonel Roy Mustang turned from his window to face Edward at his desk, "We are going to the park because Lieutenant Hawkeye insists that you are in need of some relaxation."

"What?"

Edward was even more confused now, since when did the Colonel make time for him or even think about him outside of work, especially since Edward was only a pawn to him, a pawn to help him reach his goal of becoming the Fuhrer. _The bastard must be up to something, _thought Edward, narrowing his eyes, _being nice to trick me._

_--------_

"Come along now, being short isn't an excuse to be slow."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN, YOU BASTARD!"

Edward was dragging a gi-normus picnic basket behind him as he glared daggers at the back of Roy's head, "Why don't YOU try carrying this thing! What the heck did Hawkeye put in here?!"

Roy ignored him, searching for an area free of noisy children with hazardous balls and frisbees. Finally, he found a nice shady spot on the top of a slight hill, covered by a few trees with rustling leaves; perfect.

"Pick up the speed, Fullmetal, or someone will take our hill."

Grumbling and much cursing answered him as Edward trudged up the hill, throwing the basket at Roy, "You just HAD to pick the highest point in the damned park!"

He huffled a bit more before settling down next to Roy, and the two of them laid side-by-side relaxing and enjoying the sunshine that tickled at their feet.

After a half hour, Edward was so peacefully relaxed that he forgot all about the Colonel next to him and drifted off to sleep. But just as he had fallen into the deepest part of his nap, he felt a disturbing shadow loom over him, blocking the thin rays of sunlight that had moments ago been comfortably warming his skin. Edward opened a cat-like eye to peek at the disturbance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed as he tried to sit up but his legs were pinned down and he bumped his forehead against Roy's chest.

The Flame Alchemist had one hand around Edward's waist and the other on his wrist, while his knees were planted on either side of Edward's legs, "You seem to have a leaf in your hair, Fullmetal. Let me get that for you."

Reaching out, Roy brushed his fingers against Edward's golden hair and trailed his hand down, releasing the end of Edward's braid.

"TAISA!" He tried to push the man off by placing both hands on Roy's chest and struggling to get free, but found this utterly useless as Roy bent down and attacked his neck, bringing about an unexpected gasp.

Embarrassed and angry but aware of his weakening body, Edward tried to move away by swinging his head to the side, but this only increased the access area to his neck.

"Stop struggling, FullMetal. You should relax and enjoy this," Roy said in a smooth, silky voice that had the power to make any girl melt. Edward bit his lips to stifle a moan, _damn him…_

Unable to control himself as Roy's hands traveled down his unbuttoned shirt, Edward arched his back and shut his eyes, panting, "Taisa…what if people see…"

Roy looked amused, "Do you want them to see?"

"NO! That's not what I meant!" he half whispered half shrieked, a streak of crimson coloring his face.

The sound of Roy's laughter caused Edward to fire up again with a burst of anger, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU CRAPPY TAISA!"

He then stood up and attempted to run away, but his wobbly legs would only allow him to get as far as a nearby tree.

At this point, Roy was more than a little amused. He found his way slowly to Edward's tree and lifted the boy off the ground so that Edward had his arms wrapped around the Colonel's neck in shock and fear of slipping.

He tensed but couldn't help relaxing again as Roy kissed his ear, cheek, and mouth. Moans, panting, and a complete melting sensation accompanied the both of them as they pulled apart . . .

--------

"So how was the park?" asked Hawkeye when she saw them the next day.

"One of your best ideas so far, Lieutenant," smiled Roy as he seated himself in front of his desk and began signing papers.

"Really?" rejoiced Hawkeye, surprised that the Colonel had actually listened to her in the first place, "Be sure to go more often then."

There was a sudden storm cloud of dust and splinters as Edward kicked down the door and glared daggers at Roy, his fuming evident from the smoke rising out of his head.

"IT WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA AND I REFUSE TO GO AGAIN!"

His huffing and puffing shook the walls and even made Roy's self-portrait fall to the ground, but the Colonel didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, a sparkle appeared in his eyes as he informed Edward, "Next time, we won't have to go all the way to the park. Ne, FullMetal?"

--------

-o4o86-


End file.
